


I can breathe easy with you here

by crybabyface



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Little bit of angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, but there are at least 1000 words of non porn so i can't bring myself to tag it as pwp, this is pretty much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabyface/pseuds/crybabyface
Summary: Pre Events of the game: Delsin has been feeling down and turns to Reggie one night looking for comfort to his troubled mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story happens prior to the events of the game, so Delsin doesn't know he's a conduit, it's never even mentioned in the story.  
> Honestly, this story was just an excuse for me to write porn. I've been meaning to write a sex scene with these two for a while, but I couldn't bring myself to write just the sex, so I wrote a little set up to go with it. I hope you like it.

He arrived home in the late night, tired and a bit stressed. He’d spent the past few hours out, deep in contemplation; which in Delsin’s case meant painting. He had taken a couple of cans of spray paint, of arbitrary colours, and left to spray nothing in particular in whatever canvas (read: wall) worked best, feebly trying to sort through his thoughts.

And what made up the bulk of his thoughts that night was basically one thing, his independence, or rather, lack thereof. Living with his older brother had always felt comforting; they had never lived in abundance, but Reggie had always made sure they never lacked anything essential; not to mention, he was caring, and Delsin very much enjoyed his presence. It was comfortable. At least most days. But lately he had been feeling stifled, like he relied on his brother for everything, from food to clothes, to the very spray paint he was currently carrying with him. He felt he relied on his brother perhaps too much.

He’d had jobs through the years, worked on and off for a few different people from his tribe, but never had a job he’d considered stable; and he never did the same thing for too long. At present he was unemployed, and had been for quite some time. Which made him miserable, because it meant he couldn’t pull his own weight; and he felt guilty for shirking responsibility by refusing to settle for any line of work he felt less than passionate about. What he really wanted, was to live by his art; but of course, in rural Washington where he lived, artistic opportunities were next to nonexistent.

Just before going out that night, Delsin had had dinner with Reggie. Wonderful Reggie, who although sometimes could be overbearing, was also incredibly patient and supportive whenever Delsin felt he needed it most.

Reggie had tried to be reassuring, said that there was no need for him to feel pressured, that things would click into place for him when the time was right, that the house they share is just as much Delsin’s as it is his own, and that Reggie is happy to “provide” for him.

“Provide”. For some reason Delsin couldn’t entirely discern, that word in particular made him cringe internally.

“I love you.” his brother had said, and then with a smile Delsin would describe as _sickeningly sweet_ , he added, “And in a selfish way, I like to have you rely on me. It boosts my ego, y’know.”

“Right.” Delsin had replied, doing his best to betray no emotion. And then silence ensued. He didn’t want to overburden his brother with his worries, and he already felt exhausted from having tried to convey his feelings a little earlier. Not that Reggie minded. He knows his brother would listen to every one of his concerns with a patient smile, and try to sooth them away if he could. But Delsin didn’t want that, not right now. He had been feeling wretched for a while and he just felt he needed his brother to understand, to acknowledge the way he was feeling. And at the same time, he felt guilty for feeling any of this at all.

So Delsin finished his supper, collected his plate and placed it in the sink; and then proceeded to walk towards the door.

“I’m going out.” He announced.

“What?! Out where? It’s 9 pm already!” Reggie who was still sitting at the table was frowning up at him.

“Just, out.” Delsin said looking down at the floor. He didn’t want to elaborate because he himself didn’t really know where he was going; but at the glare of disapproval that he knew even without looking was being bored into his back, he turned his head to look at his brother and tried to smile a little, “I won’t be out too long, Reg. Just wanna get some air. Need to clear my head a little.”

“And those?” Reggie nodded down to the cans of spray paint Delsin had picked up from his bag which was on the floor, leaning against the wall, where he’d left it earlier.

“Well, this is how I clear my head.” He said shaking one of the cans a little for emphasis.

Reggie gave an annoyed sigh, and Delsin could tell he was struggling not to roll his eyes. “Please try not to tag any public property.”, he sounded exasperated.

“Of course.” Delsin replied, going for casual.

“Or private property.” Reggie said, glaring at him again.

Delsin’s smile came a little easier now, spurred by the familiarity of the situation. “When do I ever.”

Reggie didn’t reply, and simply continued glaring at him. At which point Delsin had taken his cue and left the house.

-

He was back home now, and the house was entirely dark and dead silent, which was good indication that Reggie had gone to bed already. Delsin looked at the clock in the kitchen area. It was 2 hours past midnight.

“Oh.” Delsin frowned. It was no wonder Reggie had gone to sleep, he thought.

He set his cans down on the table and made his way quietly to Reggie’s room, which most nights he shared with him. He opened the door furtively and sure enough, there Reggie was. He laid asleep shirtless on the right side of his double bed, covered up to his waist with a white sheet. He liked to sleep wearing only his boxer shorts, Delsin knew, especially in the warm season.

Seeing him like that, splayed out so serene, with a relaxed expression, and breathing perfectly evenly, Delsin found his own worries suddenly didn’t seem very urgent or particularly nagging any more. At that moment, all he wanted to do was lie down next to his brother, and share in his apparent peaceful state of mind.

So he undressed himself, making as little noise as possible, down to his boxers; and then as if in an afterthought, removed them too. And proceeded to lie down on the left side of the bed, which was the side he usually slept on; completely nude.

He thought about simply closing his eyes and letting sleep take him, and the thought did seem alluring; however, at that moment, his brother rolled over in his sleep, and Delsin found himself face to face with him. So close he could feel his every breath on his skin, and as he looked at him, he felt a twinge of something bittersweet.

“You are so beautiful.” Delsin murmured. His chest suddenly felt tight, and he closed the distance between their faces, planting a kiss to his brother’s lips.

Which caused Reggie to wake with a start.

“Wha-, Delsin!” he said with a sniff. His hair was sticking up at disparate angels, and he looked at Delsin with his eyes glossed over with sleep.

“Shhhhh.” Delsin shushed him calmly.

“What time is it?” Reggie questioned him, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s alright.” Delsin said, and put his hand on Reggie’s left pectoral, to caress him, wanting to soothe him.

Reggie blinked at him repeatedly, presumably trying to adjust his sight, and then took Delsin’s hand into his own, keeping it close to his chest.

“Are you okay? I was worried.” He said in a low voice, sounding less agitated.

“Yeah.” Delsin replied in an equally low tone. “Yeah, I really am.”

He snaked his hand from his brother’s grasp, up to cup his face; then leaned in for another kiss.

Reggie being awake this time, he reciprocated, bringing his own hand up to cup Delsin’s face in turn. They kissed each other softly for only a few moments, before Reggie took the initiative and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue between Delsin’s lips.

Delsin moaned slightly, which caused his brother’s hand on his face to move in a caress up to his hair, which he gripped loosely, keeping Delsin in place.

Delsin opened his mouth wider and eagerly gave into the kiss, entwining their tongues, trying to get a taste of his brother’s mouth; his own hand softly moving through his hair, he brought his other hand up to caress Reggie’s chest again.

His brother groaned, knitting his brows together, he moved his hand from Delsin’s hair to his back, bringing him closer still; then slid his hand down the curve of his back, down to his ass, which he groped, groaning again, more urgently this time, and threw his left leg over Delsin’s own, further entangling their bodies together.

Pressed this closely to his brother, Delsin could feel him harden against his thigh, still packed inside his loose underwear. That caused Delsin’s own cock to begin to grow hard in turn, and he moaned again, more loudly.

Delsin moved his right thigh between his brother’s legs, which made him properly moan in his mouth, and Delsin decided the underwear was a hindrance, so he broke away from the kiss; Reggie followed his lips with his own, his eyes closed, and whimpered a little at the loss; and Delsin brought his hand from Reggie’s hair down to cup his face again.

“nng-“ Reggie voiced out.

“Shhhh.” Delsin shushed him again, and bumped their noses together.

Reggie opened his eyes, and Delsin felt his gaze burn hot into him, which sent a shiver through his spine.

With his lips now slack, Delsin used both his hands to push his brother by the shoulders, until he was lying on his back; then moved to straddle him.

Reggie was looking up at him intently, he clearly had his undivided attention, and placed his hands one on each of Delsin’s thighs. Delsin took his hands in his and brought them up to his waist, then threw his arms up and stretched his frame, smiling slightly, and baring his whole body to his brother’s appraisal. Reggie’s eyes shot down momentarily to Delsin’s freely bouncing cock, then up the length of his lean body, all the way back to his face.

“Fuck.” Reggie said under his breath, unblinking, and very clearly affected, if the tent Delsin could feel in his underwear was any indication. Which reminded him that he really wanted that underwear gone. He grinded down onto his brother’s crotch, making him gasp, and grip Delsin’s waist tighter.

Delsin leaned down and nipped his brother’s right earlobe, then gripping his shoulders, he moved, planting a trail of kisses down to his chest, snaking his whole body lower in tandem, keeping his brother pinned in place. When his face reached his chest, he had to stop and inhale deeply, because the smell was just so… Reggie, and it was irrevocably comforting. Feeling his lust growing in the pit of his stomach, he took his brother’s right nipple between his lips and moaned unabashedly.

Reggie was panting now, and he moved his hands to grip Delsin’s hair, but Delsin took a hold of his wrists and brought them up to lie on each side of Reggie’s head; moved back up to his face and planted a quick kiss to his lips, worrying Reggie’s lower lip between his teeth when he pulled away again.

This time Delsin skipped all the way down his brother’s body, coming to face his loosely fitting boxer shorts, he very aptly buried his face in his brother’s crotch, nuzzling him through the fabric. When he drew away and looked up, Reggie was propped up on his elbows looking at him with unequivocal hunger, his hands balled into fists on the bed.

Delsin didn’t want to tease any more, his own patience starting to wear thin, so he turned his attention back to his brother’s crotch, and roughly pulled his underwear halfway down his thighs, just enough to get his cock to spring free, and then immediately engulfed as much of it as he could into his mouth. He heard Reggie voice a prolonged moan above him, and that made him moan as well, around his length. He kept his brother’s cock in his mouth for a little while longer, simply suckling on it; for a set of reasons he couldn’t entirely describe, Delsin found the weight of it on his tongue to be infinitely arousing; but soon he withdrew with a pop; took another glance up and saw that Reggie was now lying back down, with a wrist over his eyes; Delsin pulled the underwear all the way off now, then he took a deep breath and returned to take him into his mouth again, this time all the way to the back of his throat, and then swallowed it, taking it as deep as he comfortably could, hearing Reggie’s moans grow louder as he did so. He withdrew again, but kept the head in his mouth; he brought his right hand up to fondle Reggie’s balls; then took a deep breath through his nose, and drew in more of his length again, swallowing it down as it slid in, taking him all the way to the base now. Taking his big brother into his throat was always a challenge, but one in which Delsin absolutely relished himself. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, slowly, taking his brother in and out of his throat with each surge; then finally he withdrew almost completely again, took another deep breath through his nose, and took him down to the base one more time, planting his nose in his pubic hair. He kept him there, all the in, swallowing around his cock and stimulating it with his tongue, for as long as he could.

He was starting to feel lightheaded when he heard “Delsin, fuck!” and his brother grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, and off his dick.

Holding Delsin by the hair, Reggie brought him up to eye-level, which meant they were both sitting down now; and Delsin could feel spit running down his chin. Both their breathings were coming out ragged, and Reggie was looking at him with unadulterated lust.

“Lube.” Delsin said, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded.

“Huh?” was all Reggie managed to get out.

“Lube, Reggie. Want you inside me.” Delsin leaned in and stole a kiss from him. “Now.” He said in a tone that left no room for argument.

“Yeah.” Reggie said breathlessly, and then briefly buried his face in the nook of Delsin’s neck, before moving away to get the bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

Delsin watched his every movement raptly; and when Reggie faced him again, lube bottle in hand, looking unsure of what to do next, Delsin had a very pleasant thought. He leaned into his brother again and stole another kiss from him, entirely unable to keep his lips off him for too long.

“You do it for me.” He said in a low voice, a shy smile growing on his face.

Reggie blinked at him a few times, seemingly struggling to understand “Do it, like…”

“Like…” Delsin emphasized the word by grabbing hold of Reggie’s shoulders, and lightly pushing on them, trying to convey that he wanted him to lie down, which he obliged, laying himself propped up by his elbows. “This.” Delsin finished saying, and then followed that with turning around on the bed, and, as smoothly as he could manage, kneeling down astride his brother’s torso, then leaning down until his head touched Reggie’s legs, presenting his ass for him.

There was silence for a prolonged moment, and Delsin’s face started to heat up; he wondered why Reggie wasn’t moving. But then suddenly, as if realisation had finally dawned on him, Reggie said “Right. Okay.” And moved up the bed a little to lean against the headboard, then pulled Delsin by the hips further up with him as well.

Delsin allowed his brother to manhandle him without protest, and once they were better settled into place, he couldn’t help but shake his ass a little in anticipation, eagerly awaiting to feel his brother’s touch. What he didn’t expect however, was the feeling of Reggie’s tongue, swiping over his rim. “Ah!” Delsin gasped, his eyes widening momentarily, and his face flushing even more.

“Is this okay?” He heard Reggie ask in a very low voice, and felt him plant a kiss on his ass cheek.

“Y-yeah.” Was Delsin’s shaky reply. When he felt Reggie lick him again, he gave another gasp; then when he felt his brother’s tongue prodding his hole open, he started panting. He felt warm all over, most of all his face, which was hidden in his arms, lying face down, ass up, as he was. Reggie’s tongue felt so _good_ , teasing him open, and licking around his rim; he circled his hips as a sign of encouragement, to which Reggie responded with a moan, and another kiss on his cheek, before immediately going back to eating him out.

Reggie, it seemed, was content to stay like this for quite some time; minutes were stretching by, and his brother’s tongue was driving him mad with want, but it didn’t feel like it was enough, not nearly enough.

“ _Reggiiiiiiee!_ ” Delsin drawled out, trying to convey his frustration, and circled his hips again.

Reggie kept his face buried in him only a moment longer, before pulling away. “Sorry, little bro.”

Delsin heard the lube bottle clicking open, and then the sound of what he presumed to be Reggie’s hands rubbing together, before he felt his first digit against his rim, which circled there for a few seconds before slowly pushing in.

“nng” Delsin whined. This certainly felt better, but they weren’t moving fast enough for his taste. “ _Come oooon!_ ” he lifted his head from his arms, and drawled again, challenging his brother.

Reggie didn’t reply, instead he simply inserted a second digit into Delsin’s hole, scissoring him open.

“aw, fuck!” Delsin whined again.

He felt Reggie methodically pushing his fingers in and out for a while, until he pulled them out completely, and Delsin whimpered in frustration. “Reggiiiii- _Ah!_ ” his complaint was cut short and replaced by a moan when Reggie inserted three digits now, and started pistoning them in and out of him with much more speed than before, using his other hand to hold Delsin in place. The little sounds that were coming from Delsin’s mouth as a result sounded needy even to his own ears.

But soon Reggie retreated all his fingers and Delsin heard the lube bottle being opened again. Feeling like his hole was sufficiently prepared, he turned around to face his brother, who stared at him with hazy eyes as he applied more lube to his hand, and then, after rubbing his hands together to warm the lube, he locked eyes with Delsin as he brought his right hand down to his own cock and began to stroke it, coating it thoroughly. Feeling his face warming up once more, Delsin wrapped his own hand around his brother’s and helped guide it up and down a few more times. He could see Reggie’s eyes glaze over, as they darted down to take a quick look, before moving back up to lock with Delsin’s own again.

Delsin licked his lips, and stopped both their hands; he then used his other hand to extricate Reggie’s hand away from his cock, while still keeping his own there. Reggie looked at him questioningly, to which Delsin simply leaned into him and pressed another brief kiss to his lips; and then positioned himself astride his brother’s lap, face to face with him. Reggie’s eyes never left his face as he lowered himself, and using the hand he still had on his cock to guide it in, impaled himself, with a loud moan; at which point Reggie’s eyes rolled to the back of his skull, Delsin noted with satisfaction, while lowering himself slowly, taking his big brother’s cock into his body inch by long inch; until he was fully seated, his ass touching his brother’s thighs, and he could feel Reggie’s leg muscles spasm once under him, which made Delsin bite his own lip with desire.

Reggie was looking at him again now, and he looked truly pitiable, lips hanging open, and a pleading expression on his face. Delsin took another moment to adjust to the member stretching his ass, and then knitting his eyebrows together in concentration, he grabbed Reggie’s shoulders and started to bolster himself up, as far up as his kneeling legs were willing to support him; and when he felt only the tip remained in, he let go his weight, and sunk back all the way down; the sensation of being stretched so full making him throw his head back and release a guttural moan, which he also heard echoed in his brother’s voice.

Reggie then brought his hands up to grab hold of Delsin’s waist, drawing quick circles on his skin with his thumbs, while Delsin removed his left hand from Reggie’s shoulder, bringing it down to grab his bicep. Reggie looked at him expectantly, and Delsin gave a quick nod, before moving himself up again, this time aided by Reggie’s hands on him, once more all the way to the tip and then sinking down until he was rooted again, and then again, and again; they created a rhythm together, Delsin sliding up and down his brother’s length, while Reggie snapped his hips up in tandem, hitting Delsin’s sweet-spot with every other thrust, which made him mewl.

“ _Ahhhhh, Reggie!!_ ” They had a fast pace going now, Delsin working to pull himself up what ended being a shallow distance, being met halfway by his brother’s upward thrusts; his thighs were burning with the effort, and they were both sweating from exertion.

“Delsin.” His brother sounded as breathless as he felt, and the expressions he was making were too much to bear, he looked at Delsin with love, awe, lust, and ecstasy all mixed together; and Delsin couldn’t keep from kissing him once more, this time an open-mouthed kiss, all tongue and teeth and no finesse whatsoever, as they frantically grinded their bodies against one another’s, Delsin throwing both his arms over Reggie’s shoulders, bringing the two of them as close together as he could.

One, two, three more thrusts, and Reggie stilled, halting his movements and keeping Delsin pinned in place through his hold on him, rooted to the core, while he erupted inside him, with a low, drawn-out moan, which Delsin swallowed into his mouth between kisses; he himself making little mewling sounds in his throat, as he could feel every pulse and throb given off by his brother’s cock, buried deep inside him; and he circled his hips around for good measure.

Breaking their kiss, and immediately gasping for air, Reggie brought his left hand up to take hold of Delsin’s face, staring into his eyes once again, while he regained his breath. His other hand remained on Delsin’s waist a moment longer, and Delsin could feel his hips twitching. His brother patted him on the arm gently, and Delsin took the hint, slowly lifting himself off with the help of his brother’s hands on him, he sighed and felt a shiver when he felt Reggie’s now soft dick slide off of him, and felt a trail of liquid running down his thigh. Removing himself from his brother’s lap, Delsin came to a kneeling position, again on the left side of the bed, and brought a hand down to loosely envelop his now achingly hard cock. But Reggie apparently had other plans; kneeling down on the bed as well, Reggie leaned into him to steal a kiss himself for once, which made Delsin’s eyes flutter closed for a moment.

“Lie down.” Reggie commanded in a soft voice, and Delsin was only too happy to comply, laying himself into a comfortable position, with his right arm under his head, his eyes never leaving Reggie’s.

Reggie smiled down at him then, and lowered himself on the bed, taking position between Delsin’s legs. Delsin observed silently as his brother took hold of his cock, but as he watched his brother stick his tongue out and lick his length from base to tip, his silence was broken with a moan. Reggie wasted no time teasing, instead engulfing Delsin’s cock into his mouth with a soft moan of his own, his eyes closing. As Delsin watched, his brother began to bob his head up and down, taking him in and out of his mouth with a quick rhythm. Reggie couldn’t take a cock as deep as Delsin could, never taking him into his throat, but what he couldn’t take into his mouth, he stroked with his hand; and Delsin didn’t care either way, he was getting lost in the wet heat, and the sight of his cock disappearing into his brother’s mouth was the most erotic thing he could ever hope to see.

Delsin was on the edge, in fact he had been on the edge since his brother had started to fuck him, so he knew he wouldn’t last. He was only sorry he didn’t manage to come while his brother was still inside him, but he had been so lost in the moment, he hadn’t even thought about his own orgasm; and now, with his peak approaching, he felt suddenly empty, like something was missing.

“ngh. Reggie.” He said breathlessly, his brother stopping his ministrations momentarily to look up at him, without pulling away from his dick. “Here.” He reached for Reggie’s left hand, which was holding onto his hip, and guided it down to his entrance. “Please. Big bro…”

Reggie flashed him a look of understanding, and quickly inserted two fingers into his now loose hole, finding no resistance.

“ _Aaahh._ ” Delsin threw his head back and moaned. He could feel his brother begin to suck him again, this time also pushing his two fingers in and out of him in sync with his mouth. Reggie wasted no time before picking up the pace, sucking him with frantic slurping sounds, and fingering him with frenzied speed, pressing into his prostate every time. Delsin could feel saliva running down his length, and his brother’s semen running down his ass. Moaning frantically, he could finally feel his release hit him, and he grabbed Reggie’s hair with both hands, as he came in his mouth.

Breathless and whining softly, he let go of his brother and raised his head to look at him. Reggie was entirely still, his eyes closed, only his mouth was working to milk Delsin of the last of his come. He looked… peaceful; and Delsin’s chest felt too full suddenly, like there wasn’t enough room for all that he was feeling. He reached down, grabbing at his brother’s arms, and Reggie removed his mouth and his hands from him in order to reach back; they held each other close, and fell back into the bed, lying together once more.

Breathing hard, Delsin turned his head to look at his brother and found him looking at him as well with a soft gaze.

“Hey.” Delsin said and couldn’t help the smile that made its way to his face.

Reggie only snickered at him in response, bringing his left hand up to touch Delsin’s face, but stopped mid-motion when he realized that hand was covered in his own semen, which he had finger-fucked out of Delsin’s ass.

His expression sobered a little, “Sorry.” He quickly apologised in a low voice, and moved to retreat his hand, but Delsin grabbed his wrist before he could pull it away, and holding his gaze, brought his fingers up to his lips, and proceeded to suck them into his mouth.

“De-Delsin…” Reggie gaped at him for a few moments, before collecting himself, and shaking his head a little, exasperated. “You are ridiculous.”

It was Delsin’s turn to laugh at him now, and he pulled off the fingers from his mouth long enough to say “You love it.” Before going back to licking his hand clean.

Reggie only groaned in response, sounding annoyed, but Delsin could tell by the way his eyes had darkened that he was definitely affected by his little display.

Finally satisfied that Reggie’s hand was all clean, Delsin stopped licking it, and simply held it between his own, smiling innocently at his brother. Reggie’s eyes were starting to droop from what Delsin recognised to be sleepiness; he remembered Reggie had to get up in just a few hours to get to work, and felt suddenly crestfallen.

“Sorry I woke you up.” He said, averting his eyes from him.

“Hm?” Reggie sounded. And then as if Delsin’s words had sunk in “I’m glad you did.” And moved a little closer to him, letting his eyes fall closed.

“But now you’re not gonna get enough sleep in time for work.” Delsin was reminded of his mental struggle. He didn’t bring any money into the house, and now he was keeping his brother from being well-rested in his job as well, all for his own selfish reasons.

Perhaps sensing that something was amiss from Delsin’s tone, Reggie opened his eyes again and brought his hand up to Delsin’s face, gently making him look at him.

“I’m glad you woke me.” He repeated. “I’m glad to be with you every moment that I can. You are my family, the most important person in my life. Knowing that I have you is what keeps me going, it’s what makes everything worthwhile. I’ll always be here for you, whenever you need me, you know that.” Reggie bumped his nose with Delsin’s, affectionately. “Hey,” he whispered with a smile, “I love you.”

Delsin felt the tightness in his chest return; felt too much all at once, and tears started streaming down his face, from a cacophony of emotions which he couldn’t make sense of, and couldn’t hold in any more. But at that moment he felt so safe, and cared for, and relieved, and grateful, he didn’t mind the tears; he wanted to convey to his brother, this wonderful, unselfish man, how very deeply he felt for him, and as was always the case, Reggie had made it easy for him, by saying it first. “I love you too.” He said with a sigh, closing his eyes. While being held in his brother’s arms, sleep came easy to him, for the first time in weeks.

He was going to be okay. With Reggie here, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written. It's also my first time writing sex in any capacity. It was fun to write though.


End file.
